theadventuresofomarfandomcom-20200214-history
To BE but Not to BE
To BE but Not to BE is a fanon series written by Omar067. It tells the story of a boy named Elquiorra that has a lot of nihilistic views on life. He is the successor of Avatar Korra and has already mastered Earth, Water, Firebending and Airbending. Now he must attempt to face a man named the Death God who has overthrown the King of Republic City. The Death God and special members of his army uses an ability called Biobending that allows them to control a living things life. Elquiorra will meet many friends on his journey that will change his nihilistic views on the world... Storyline To BE but Not to Be will follow Elquiorra's journey as he masters the Avatar State and rebels against the evil Biobenders. The story takes place 102 years after Avatar: The Legend of Korra series. The main setting for book 1 will be in the Air Temple territories near the Northern Air Temple. The setting for the next two books will be in The United Republic. While Elquiorra is traveling, he'll meet two new friends, and liberate cities controlled by the Death God. Production To BE but Not to BE is a fanon series that came into production right after The Adventures of Omar was nearing its end. It was a fanon series that Omar067 came up with because of his favorite character, Ulquiorra Cifer from Bleach. Bleach is a very popular Japanese anime. Omar067 was even more excited about starting this fanon after the new Avatar :The Legend of Korra news. Note that this series will be much darker than The Adventures of Omar. To BE but Not to BE is expected to have three books with 10 chapters in each. It was released on January 28th, 2012 and is currently on going. Reception * A review of To BE but Not to BE can be seen here. It was scored a 9.1 by Omashu Rocks. * A not so good Review of To BE but Not to BE can be seen here. * A very good review of To BE but Not to BE can be seen here. It scored a 8.9 by Mageddon725. Subscribe Place your name here for notifications of when chapters are completed. * * * Crockett123 Characters Elquiorra Elquiorra is the main protagonist of To BE but Not to BE. He is the successor of Avatar Korra. He has a very nihilistic personality on lots of things. However, he is secretly curious about life's many secrets. Rina Rina is the main heroine of To BE but Not to BE. She is an Airbender that comes from the Northern Air Temple. The Death God The Death God is the main antagonist of To BE but Not to BE. Not much is known about The Death God. The only thing known about the god is that The United Republic was overthrown by the evil leader. The Death God is also the leader of the BioBending Corps. Kkukkparuo Kkukkparuo is a badgermole and is Elquiorra's loyal animal guide. Book 1: The Heart ''Book one of To BE but Not to BE shows us the beginning of Elquiorra's hard journey and the origin of his vendetta against the Death God. While he is traveling to the Northern Air Temple to master the Avatar State, he has to constantly fight of the Biobending Corps who are determined end him. '' *Chapter 1: My name is Elquiorra *Chapter 2: Ships in Flames *Chapter 3: Past of Despair *Chapter 4: Temple of Freedom *Chapter 5: Dancing with the Wind *Chapter 6: Seven Keys to Power *Chapter 7: Tranquil Disturbed: Part 1